WB KIDS
WB Kids, short for Warner Bros. Kids, is both an American Saturday morning children's television block and basic cable and satellite channel, with the block version airing on The CW premiering on July 27, 2019, replacing One Magnificent Morning, and the channel version four months after the block premiered. The block and channel serve as a revival of Kids' WB, airing mainly programming from Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera, DC Comics and Cartoon Network, also airing select content from other companies. History Confirmation In May 2018, Litton Entertainment had confirmed that they'll end all the blocks due to their low ratings and several messages complaining about the lack of Saturday Morning blocks, moving its programming to knowledge-themed networks on cable television. Later, after the confirmation, The CW wanted to come up with a new Saturday morning programming block aimed for children. In June 2018, WarnerMedia teamed up with select companies to launch a new block for the channel. After several discussions, the channel announced the intent to relaunch the now-defunct Kids' WB, being this time named WB Kids, named after the website. Immediately, WB Kids was announced and born. A day before New Year's Day, The CW placed its first look in its Facebook account. On March 2019, the first promo for the block aired on TV and was posted on YouTube with thousands and thousands of likes, mostly where the most-beloved Kids' WB block is being revived with a different name. The next month, both Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios had plans to create original series so in same month of 2019, Hailey Anne(from Yo Kai Watch) announced again that WB KIDS is coming but this time, more show has been announced for the block and she says we can be there. Thereby, (although first aired on Cartoon Network), The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy was officially labeled as the first WB Kids original series. In addition, other companies including studios outside of U.S. would also produce original series for WB Kids while also creating it for their own countries. On June of the same year, a month before the block premiere, the full starting lineup for the block was confirmed. The next month, the block finally premiered. Launch of the block The block was launched on The CW on Saturday, July 27, 2019, replacing One Magnificent Morning after five years of existence. The launch sequence was Daffy Duck telling Bugs who going to turn the block on . The camera then panes over Collin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Matthew Mercer) looking around and find a switch, he doesn't know so he turn the switch to on , launching the block, as Hailey Anne and Bugs Bunny walk toward Collin. Bugs Bunny replied 'We Have A Winner' much to Hailey Anne happiness and turn the TV Remote toward us and press it, officially launched children programming for the first time in 6 years. The first program to air was the 1951 Looney Tunes short Rabbit Fire as part of the Acme Hour block. The block not only was given largely favorable reviews from critics and viewers, but was also proven to be successful on the launch day, being viewed by both kids and adults. Launch of the channel Due to positive reviews, successful views and heavy fan demand, WB Kids was confirmed to get its own 24/7 hr. channel operated by Turner Broadcasting System as a sister channel to Cartoon Network and Boomerang by November 2nd, 2019. Programs See'' List of programs aired on WB KIDS(block) and List of programs aired on WB Kids(TV Channel).'' Block The seasonal block and Acme Hour aired the only blocks to be on THE CW as many block is seen on the channel like: * Acme Hour- airs exclusively Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies''-related content. * Bugs' Cinema - plays exclusively theatrical or direct-to-video live-action or animated family-friendly films from Warner Bros. and other film studios. * Cartoon Cartoons - airs exclusively Cartoon Network original shows. * DC Nation - airs exclusively DC Comics-related content. * Ghostbusting Time - airs exclusively paranormal-themed shows. * Hasbro Invasion! - airs exclusively Hasbro-related content. * RetroWarner - a classic shows block airing every weekend afternoon. * WarnerAction - airs exclusively action/adventure-themed shows. * WB Kids Jr. - airs exclusively pre-school shows. * Yogi's Corner - airs exclusively Hanna-Barbera-related content. SeasonalEdit (This is the only type of block to air on the block version) * Miranda's New Year Countdown - an annual New Year's block with Miranda and her friends hosting (with Dec. 26 - Jan. 1 where it lasted, it is to date, the shortest seasonal block). * Scooby's Easter Mysteries - an annual Easter block with Scooby and Shaggy hosting. * Collin's Summer-tastic Extravaganza - an annual summer block with Collin hosting (lasting for summer months, it is, to date, the longest seasonal block). * Trick or Warner - an annual Halloween block with the Warners hosting. * A Warner Christmas! - an annual Christmas block with Mordecai and Rigby hosting. Special presentationsEdit * The Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special - an annual award show parody special that awards cartoons and cartoons characters shown on the channel. Airs on the Primetime Emmy Awards night (originally made for Cartoon Network in 2002 and 2017). * The Big Game - an annual parody of the sports finals broadcasts which the channel's cartoon characters were pitted against each other (using clips of the program where the characters came from), being completed with live-action commentaries, commercials and the halftime show. Airs on the Super Bowl night (originally made for Cartoon Network between 1998 and 2012). * The Cartoon Concert Experience - an annual parody of music concerts and the Grammy Awards with the WB Kids characters singing different songs with funny stuff too. * WB Kids Presents: The Lovebird - in a comedic parody of The Bachelor. Trivia * It is the first children's Saturday morning cartoon block since the now-defunct NBC Kids. * When one of the shows, The Jungle Bunch, was moved from Sprout (it was rated TV-Y when it aired in that channel) to WB Kids, the show was re-rated TV-Y7 when it aired on the premiere day. ** Curiously, Turner already has the broadcasting rights for the series in select countries. * After the success of the block, this has became a renaissance of Saturday Morning kids blocks. * Interestingly, on the on-screen bug as a block, the on-screen says "WB Kids on The CW". ** However, on the channel, the on-screen bug will have just the WB Kids logo. * The website link was www.wbkidstv.com to avoid confusion to the link to the original non-TV WB Kids website. There are games, videos, activities (including papercraft-like figures called WB Kids Paper Buddies, coloring pages, crafts and etc.). * Currently, it is the only block in the Saturday Morning Renaissance group to have a channel version. * Three of the shows, Skunk Fu!, Chloe's Closet and Animal Mechanicals premeired on Nov. 2, the same day where the channel version premeires. * Unlike the original Kids' WB block, both the block and the channel use CN City-like bumpers with CGI backgrounds by Rainmaker Entertainment. Category:Children Blocks Category:Children TV Network